How Alice Will Find Wonderland
by SilverStarManga
Summary: The story of Wonderland is a rather famous one, yet what of the history, the beginning of it all? What if the story wasn't accurate at all, and behind the pages secrets dwell. Pure love can bring out the good in everyone, but if tragedy struck what would you do? If the one you care the most for was nearing the end, would you give up, or find a way to win?
1. Prologue

Wind swept across the meadow, shaking the flowers and freeing petals from their hold. An old couple sat in the garden watching the petals flutter to the ground.

Although they were mostly content, gaining the King's trust and going far in life, their household was not blessed with the gift of any sons or daughters. They had passed the prime of their life and would never be able to have children. Everyday their longing to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet and the infectious laughter of little ones increased.

As they were contemplating their life a young man approached their house, in his arms he held two bundles.

"I know this is sudden," he said. "But I can no longer take care of these children, you two seem kind and understanding, and it seems you wish to have children. So can you take these twins whom I can no longer care for?"

In shock the old couple nodded, and the young man sat them down and turned away, after a few steps he turned back pointing to each child in turn and said this. "The girl's name is Alice because she is noble of heart and the boy's name is Alec because he will protect and defend others even at the cost of himself." The couple couldn't help but notice a scar that bared a striking resemblance to a pocket watch on his right hand.

The couple looks down as one of the twins start to cry and when they look up the man was gone, the children being the only evidence of their interaction.

Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

So here's my new book, this wasn't really planned, in fact I got this idea from my recently publish short story 'Why Wonderland Was Made' and 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll

I made my short story three years ago after I read Alice in Wonderland, mostly because it got me wondering, why WAS Wonderland made in the first place?

So if you've ever wondered about Alice in Wonderland's history and it's real story i'm here to tell you!

Also a few things about my story

1\. Alice really does mean Noble

2\. Alec is the Scottish form of Alex, a short form of Alexander (defender or helper of mankind).

3\. Why does this man seem to know so much about the couple?


	2. Chapter 1

In a small town off the coast of the Celtic Sea lived a young girl who was named Mary-Ann, she was a very smart woman, and helped anyone she could, taking pride in the fact that others came to ask for her help in both public and private matters.

Mary-Ann dreamed of being an adviser to the King and in a very rash decision set off for London. When she made it she was met with hardship, after all it had only been ten years since woman could become advisers. Yet Mary-Ann refused to give up and caught the attention of a elder adviser to the King, and after much hard work became a apprentice adviser.

As Mary-Ann continued to gain the respect of the people around her another person appeared. He went by the name of Nathaniel, and was also an apprentice adviser to the King under the guidance an elder adviser. Upon meeting Nathaniel Mary-Ann felt a great feeling of disdain, yet as time when by it changed into respect, and that respect changed into love. Nathaniel felt the same for Mary-Ann as well.

Yet nothing could be done, they could not consummate their love. For the King long ago had decreed a law, any adviser at the stage of apprenticeship is unable to have a romantic relationship. Therefor Mary-Ann and Nathaniel although they loved each other never voiced or acted upon their love.

Many years later it would be wondered how they had such faith in each other, that neither one would break the promise they had made so long ago. This promise was simple, "Both of us will focus on work and become advisers to the King that way when we publicize our love no one can stand against us." Because, after all an advisers power could be argued to be even more powerful than that of the King's own.

After years of hard work finally they both became advisers, yet it didn't stop there. From now on they had to gain the King's trust and hope that the King would allow them to stay together. Years flew by and finally they were among the most trusted of his advisers, and finally they asked the King for the permission to marry.

To say the King was shocked was an understatement, why wouldn't he be? Two of his advisers were asking to marry, something which they rarely did. Yet as the King had continued to gaze at his trusted advisers and saw the desperation in their eyes he could not refuse. As the King's agreement had registered within their minds joy spread and smiles and laughter escaped them.

While indeed they were happy, they were also terribly sad. For through all the years they were together they could not try and have children lest the King found out who the father was. Because of that Mary-Ann late in her years at around 40, could no longer bare children. Their desperation increased, their want to hold a child in their arms was becoming stronger and stronger as the years went by.

When that stranger had approached them, and asked them to take care of the young twins. They could not refuse. Their dream, their wish had finally come true! They had gotten not one but two children to care for. Little Alice Becker, a sweet, innocent little girl and Alec Becker a quiet, and calm little boy.

Mary-Ann and Nathaniel never did think of who they were, for it didn't matter to them. Even if they were the children of a King, or the children of a beggar. For little Alice and Alec were now theirs to love, to protect, and to cherish for as long as the Gods allowed.

 **Author's Note**

Hello, Readers!

I have finally posted the next chapter in ' _How Alice Will Find Wonderland_ '!

I hope you enjoyed reading, please vote, and comment your opinion on how I did!

A few things about this chapter

1\. The Celtic sea is located to the south of Ireland.

2\. Nathaniel's last name is Becker. Just in case the last names of Alice and Alec confused you.


	3. Chapter 2

Alice and Alec Becker, the adopted children of Mary-Ann and Nathaniel grew up on the outskirts of London. They were not spoiled, nor were they neglected. Their parents simply were just that, parents.

Because of that they grew up well behaved, and treated everyone equal. Whether they were from the higher classes, or lower ones.

Alice Becker gained a personality full of kindness and love. She always, no matter what, tried to help anyone she could. Alice loved to play outside, becoming friends with many. They loved her spontaneous personality, and the way she didn't think herself better - or worse - than anyone.

Alec Becker also had the same ideals as his twin sister. When asked what he thought of someone he would reply with a simple "They have both bad and good points, as do I. For that reason I cannot judge them, just as I hope they do not judge me."

Although Alec, being much like and having the same ideals as Alice, also had many differences. Where Alice was playful and loud, and tried to help all those she could no matter what. Alec was quiet and studious, and only helped those he knew he could.

Alice the romanic, and Alec the gracious idealist. Never in all their lives can anyone remember a moment where they were not by their twin's side. That was because the twins held a firm belief. They, although two different people, were two halves of a whole, and that they could never be complete without the other close by.

They believed with all their hearts, and have since the incident happened when they were five years old.

Alice being spontaneous as she was, even as a young child, had wondered into the woods. There she was kidnapped and for two months was held captive against her will.

Alec during that time was in deep despair, his twin, his other half had disappeared!

When finally a note came stating that they, the kidnappers, had Alice and would not return her unless they got 100 gold coins, Alec had collapsed, his endless and sleepless night finally catching up to him.

Three months after Alice had disappeared she was reunited with her twin. Alice when released did not run to her mother, her father, or her maid. She ran straight to her brother, crying out in happiness at finally seeing his face and hearing his voice after so long.

They had promised to one another that they would never leave the others side again, lest such a thing happened once more.

This promise caused much strif in their relationships with others. For combined with never leaving eachother's side they also promised to never lie, and to never keep secrets from one another.

Alec never fully recover from the ordeal, his heart weakened from the stress made his body easily harmed from the smokey and congested enviroment around him. Yet Alec refuses to stay in bed, following his beloved sister wherever she went, protecting her from harm.

Author's Note

Hello Everyone!

Instead of waiting a while month for the next chapter it took only two weeks! I have to say that's pretty good for me.

I really struggled with this chapter, not really knowing were to go. Yet I'm the end I'm kinda proud of it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please vote and comment how you think I did and what I could do to improve!

A few things about this chapter

1\. Pay attention to the twin's bond

2\. Pay attention to Alec and his heart.


	4. Chapter 3

On the outskirts of London, within the confinds of a meadow two children around the age of ten ran. One was a girl whos' blonde hair reached below her waist and blue eyes shined brightly. The other was a boy whos' blonde hair was cut in a messy style, longer than average for a male reaching to his sholders, and eyes a brilliant blue.

The meadow was beautiful, full of color, the flowers it held ranging from a bright yellow to a soft lavender. A little ways away a village resided, resting beside a small river that flowed in a half circle around it. The village was large in size, almost but not quite big enough to be called a town. The village was named Beauteous, for it's beautiful scenery that was known throughout the Kingdom.

Beauteous was a rather quiet village, for not many children or teenagers lived there. To be exact only around thirteen children and five teens lived there. That was because they were thirty minutes travel to London, and many young adults wanted to try their luck in the city. No one could blame them, after all, many of the adults and elders who lived here tried the same thing when they were young.

Out of the nineteen young adults living there, two in particular were very well loved and respected. Their names were Alice Becker and her twin brother Alec Becker. Alice was a very spontaneous young girl and because of that got into many tough situations. Yet that didn't bother her, for she had a studious and smart twin brother who helped her out during times such as those.

Our story starts with Alice running from the meadow after Alec caught sight of a very familiar carriage, one that held their dear mother and father coming into view, behind her Alec gave a exasperated sigh before running after her.

As the midnight black and blood red carriage approached the village the two people within caught sight of two particular twins running towards them. With a laugh the woman motioned for the driver to stop.

Chuckling the man stepped out only to immediately turn back to help out the woman that resided within, holding out his hand for her to take. "Why, thank you dear." The woman says as she exited the carriage. "It's no problem at all," Replies the man as he released her hand. "Now, lets deal with those two, do you mind a walk back home?"

"Not at all, a little walk wouldn't do me any harm." The woman replies as she waits for the two children to reach them. The man motioned for the driver to carry on, and turning back heard a yell from one of the twins.

"Mama, Papa, You're back! How was the trip? What did you do? How was the King? The Prince? The Princess?" The female twin asks as she stops in front of them.

"Whoa, Slow down little rabbit!" Exclamed the man, laughing as he motioned with his hands for her to slow down. "We have all day to answer your questions, for now can we just enjoy each others company?" The woman says as she smiles towards her daughter.

"Alice! Don't run off like that!" Yelled a boy who suddenly appears. "Alec, where were you?" Replies a clueless twin. "Alice... you ran off, and didn't wait for me." Expains Alec as he shakes his head, his shoulder length blonde hair moving from side to side.

With a guilty look Alice pleas with Alex to forgive her. "Alec, my dear Alec! Please forgive me so, I simply couldn't stand it if you were to be angry with me!" Alec pauses pretending to think about it "I don't know, I'm really angry with you at this moment..." Alice reeles back in shock only to immediately start pleading with Alec.

"Alec, Alec please!" She pleas clasping her hands together as she gives him her best 'puppy dog eyes'. Alex pauses once more before seemingly letting out a reluctant agreement "If you promise to never do it again, then I suppose I forgive you for what you've done." With a happy yell Alice launches herself at her brother, he stumbles as her sudden weight takes him by surprise.

Throughout this entire ordeal, their parents stood not far off, laughing as Alec pretended to be angry. "Hello, my little mouse. How was Alice's and your day?" Asks the woman as she smiles fondly at the young boy.

With a small grin Alec started to explain what they did while their parents were at the castle in London, with Alice adding details here and there. As they did the four started of their way to the village, enjoying each others company.

When they reached the entrance, the village baker Susan caught sight of them. "Nathaniel, Mary-Ann you're back! How did the King fair?" She asks them as they approach her. "The King is in perfect health." Nathaniel replies with a polite smile.

"That's simply marvelous! Did the trip fair you well?" Susan asks with a tilt of her head, her choclate brown hair falling around her face as she does. "The trip was a very calm and tranquil one, thank you for asking Ms. Susan," Mary-Ann smiles as she answers her question. "Yet regretfully we must get going, there is much to do at home."

After bidding Susan goodbye the four continue of their way, greeting the fellow villagers as they walked by. They slowed to a stop in front of a medium sized stone home.

The home was a beautiful stone house, with a garden leading to the front. The walkway was covered with river stones making the garden seem almost natural. The entrance to the house was under a trellis, making it seem magical. Pale white stones made up most of the house, giving off a calm feeling. The windows of the house were covered with glass, a rare luxury only the rich could afford. Off to the right of the house a chimney rose up high, seemingly reaching for the sky.

Opening the door the family of four went inside, and after getting rid any unnecessary accessories went into the living room to talk.

As Mary-Ann sat down she pats the seat beside her, inviting Alice, meanwhile Nathaniel did the same for Alec. "Alice I believe you had questions earlier, and now is the perfect time to answer them." Says Mary-Ann with a gentle smile towards her daughter.

 **Author's Note**

Hello Everyone!

Wow, it's only been four days since my last update! Good job me!

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it worked out alright in the end.

Please vote and comment your opinion on how I did, I would love the feedback!

A few things about this chapter

1\. Beauteous means Beautiful

2\. Some of spiritual meanings of rabbit are gentle, spontanous, and clever. I thought is was the perfect nickname for Alice.

3\. Some of the spiritual meaning of mouse are modesty, attention to details, and quietness. I thought it was the perfect nickname for Alec.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alice I believe you had questions earlier, and now is the perfect time to answer them." Mary-Ann says with a gentle smile towards her daughter.

Alice and Alec look at each other, knowing that something is different from usual.

"As you well know, Nathaniel and I were summoned by the King earlier this morning. When we arrived the King immediately held a meeting," Mary-Ann pauses glancing towards Nathaniel, and seeing him nod continues. "The meeting he said, was of uttermost importance."

The twins glance at eachother before asking their parents a question. "Is someone ill, or hurt?" Concern evident in their speech.

Mary-Ann and Nathaniel smile at the twins. "No one is sick or injured my little rabbit and mouse," Nathaniel speaks, pausing for a few seconds before he continues. "The meeting was of the King voluntarily abdicating."

Alec widens his eyes, shock stiffing his body. Meanwhile Alice furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Abdicating, what does that mean?"

Alec looks at his sister, and quickly explains. "Abdication is the act of renouncing the throne, it means he'll no longer be the King."

Alice reals back in suprise. "Stepping down, but... but why? Don't you only do that if you're sick! Mother, Father did you tell the truth about him not being ill?"

Mary-Ann glances at Nathaniel in concern before looking at Alice. "Alice, we told the truth. The King is not sick, in fact he is perfectly healthy."

Alice pauses her panicking, looking at her mother. "Then why would he step down? He's healthy so shouldn't he still stay as the King?" She questions trying to wrap her mind around what's happening.

"Little rabbit, abdication can also happen if a ruler is of old age," Nathaniel explains to the confused Alice. "The King is over sixty years old, and he has ruled this kingdom for more than forty years. Do you not think he deserves a rest?"

Alice pauses stummbling over her words as she tries to voice her thoughts. "I... I think that... the King deseves a rest, but if he steps down... then who would be the new King?"

Alec looks up from his lap, glancing at his sister before looking at his father. "Father, if the current King steps down does that not mean the next King is the crown prince?"

"That is correct, the crown prince is the heir apparent. For that reason when King George steps down the crown prince Arthur and his wife the crown princess Adela will succeed the throne." As Nathaniel explains Alice and Alec move closer to one another.

"Mother, what will happen to us then? Will father and you still be an advisor?" As Alice asks that she glances to each of her parents.

"Yes, we will still be adviors to the King. It's just that instead of King George being who we advise, it will be Prince Arthur." Mary-Ann explains with patience.

"Little rabbit, little mouse this is what we really wanted to talk to you about." Nathaniel says as he gets up from his seat.

Going to stand behind Mary-Ann he explains what he means. "Because of Prince Arthur not being completly use to making important decisions, King George has asked us to stay with him in London for the next two years," Nathaniel pauses, taking a breath as he does so. "Mary-Ann and I wished to speak to you two before we finalized our decision."

"We wish to know what you think," Mary-Ann says, allowing Nathaniel a chance to rest. "If you are okay with coming with us. For if you are not, then we will figure out who will watch over you as we are gone."

Alice and Alec lean their heads close to eachother and whisper to one another.

"Alec?"

"Alice"

"Should we?"

"Why would we not?"

"London."

"That's a good point Alice."

"Why do you?" Alice blinks as Alec replies to her question.

"My health."

"Then we will ask?"

"Here and there?"

"Of course."

Alec finishes their conversation with a sarcastic, "As you wish Alice." causing Alice to giggle.

Alice and Alec look towards their parents. "Mother," Alice begins pausing for a second, as she does so Alec continues. "Father, we have a few requests if we are to go to London." Alice then jumps in, continuing what Alec was saying. "First, we wish to stay as far away from the nobles as possible, for they are rather rude." She pauses, allowing Alec to take her place. "Second, because of my health Alice and I think it's impotant that i'm allowed to return here every once and awhile for fresh air, of course Alice would come with me too."

Nathaniel and Mary-Ann glance at each other, secretly amazed by their children's maturity.

"Those are very good points, both of which we agree to, we will arrange for you're trips back here and try to find away for the nobles to stay far from you two." Nathaniel says with a smile.

Privately both Nathaniel and Mary-Ann were relieved, for they did not want the court to taint their precious children.

"Then we agree to go to London!" Both Alice and Alec say with a grin. "When are we going?"

"In two weeks time, we have to be there before the coronation to help Prince Arthur." Nathaniel replies to his eager children.

"Now that that's out of the way, who would like to help me make dinner?" Mary-Ann asks towards her family.

"Me!" Alice happily shouts. "I would as well." Alec says more quietly than Alice. "This would ruin my reputation in the castle, but I will as well dear." Nathaniel replies, smiling gently at his beloved wife.

"That's simply marvalous, lets get started then shall we?" Mary-Ann says with excitement and happiness.

 **Author's Note**

Hello Everyone!

It's only been around two days since I last updated! This is amazing, i'm not usually able to do this.

I was laughing when I wrote the coversation between Alice and Alec, I just think it's really cute.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please vote and comment your opinion on how I did, I would love the feedback.

A few things about this chapter

1\. Abdication - an act of abdicating or renouncing the throne.

2\. crown prince - a male heir to the throne.

3\. heir apparent - an heir whose claim can not be set aside by the birth of another heir.

4\. crown princess - the wife of a crown prince.


End file.
